It's not over abiou
by perkican
Summary: Yugi and Yami are together but Tea has her own ideas and its almost time for prom


Keep in mind I do not own yu-gi-oh and please review but this is my first story so please comment but be nice about it no flames!

* * *

'I wonder when Yami's coming back from France?' Yugi thought as he stared out the window of his upstairs bedroom. 'Speaking of which what took grandpa so long to come back?' As yugi watched his grandfather pull up to the shop out front he decided to go down stairs and ask.

"Hey Yugi someone is here to see you."

"hm really who would be visting at this hour of the day." As he said this someone walked through the door and immediately he recognized the figure standing in the door way. "Yami" he said running to the doorway to hug his lover. Yugi looked up into Yami's deep crimson eyes.

"Well if I m gonna get a welcome like this I should go to France more often Yugi still looking up at him shakes his head no and burro's his face in Yami's shirt so he can once again smell the sweat intoxicating smell of his lover.

"so were are all of your things you couldn't have left them in France right?" Yugi asks slightly tilting his head to the side.

"No we didn't come strait here that s what took so long we put away my stuff at my apartment before coming here so I didn't have to worry about it later and I could spend more time with you." He Say's winking at Yugi playfully.

"well I'm going to bed and I m sure you two want to head over toYami's to catch up have fun you two." the older male says as he starts walking up the steps "see you in the morning."  
A half hour later the boys arrive at the apartment.

"so Yami I want to hear all about your trip." Yugi says sitting down on the bed.

"I have a better idea abiou" Yami says with a smirk and then lovingly takes Yugi's head in his hands and lightly kisses him.  
The next morning Yugi woke with Yami's arm around him and snuggled close to his body. "Are you awake" he lightly whispers in his ear. Yugi gently shakes his head up and down not wanting to ruin the moment with words of his own but he knew it could not last and as he thought this Yami got up out of bed to take his morning shower as he usually did. So he just sighed and got up and found some cloths."So about me going to France more often. Yami said wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on top of Yugi's.

"Not a chance I m not letting you out of my sight for a very longtime." While leaning backwards deeper into the embrace. "Besides spring breaks almost over and you wont be able to anyway." It took awhile for the boys to finally get ready and actually get to Yugi's house. "Surprise welcome back Yami" they walked in to find Tristsen, Joey,and Seto. There was a banner ,balloons and some streamers.

"I knew it took us a while to get here but I didn't think it took

that long." Yami said at the same time looking a bit confused while his lover was looking around the room at all the decorations. Hey Yugi did you know about this." Yugi shook his head no.

"Since Yugi was the only one that didn't know when you were coming back we thought it would be a nice surprise for him to." Joey said putting his arm around Seto causing him to be rather irritated but soon forgot it once the party had begun.

"wake up sleepy head you have to get ready for school its the first day back and I wont allow you to be late and besides your the one that has to drive me" Yugi said staring at Yami when he barley picks his head up off the bed and kisses Yugi.

"Do I have to." Yami said looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Yugi said shoving a pillow into his face. When the boys made it to school they were greeted by there friends Joey, Tristan, as well as Seto.

"Hey Yami better watch out Tea has been looking for ya all morning and she's in a good mood to." Joey said noticing that Seto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 'what is he thinking about is he up to something'

"Yami hey Yami the girl said running towards Yami with a smile on her face.

"speak of the devil what could she possibly want." Yami said with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Um Yugi you alright abiou" looking at his hands that were clenched tightly as if holding something back.

"Hm yeah I m alright giving a fake smile to Yami.

"Yami how was France I herd its beautiful there tell me all about it." Tea said grabbing Yami's arm and pulling him off to first period.

"Yami I'll see you at lunch ok." Said Yugi looking slightly hurt that his lover had been dragged away and but most important by Tea. Lunch time rolled around and the boys were all sitting at there usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

"So you guys know that prom is coming up soon so who are you taking other than you cause either Yami is taking Yugi or the other way around what about you Tristan."

"Your little sister serenity of course." putting a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"I m still not sure about you two so what about you Kaiba." Turning towards him only to see him get up and walk away slowly. "I wonder whats with him oh well hey we should probably get to class see you guys later." on the way home Yugi stared out the window of the car 'why dose she always do that ignores me and drags him away I just don t get it no I don't get her'

"Yugi you alright I know Tea is irritating sometimes but you don't have to get upset alright." While grabbing his hand in such a manner that made his face turn pink.

"HM I guess your right but she thinks by taken you away from me to spend more time with her you'll realize that you love her and dump me."looking at Yugi with tears in his eyes. They pull up to Yugi's house Yami pulls him out of the car and into an embrace.

"I promise you abiou that will never happen because I love you no matter what she does OK?" Yugi just shook his head up and down causing Yami's shirt to become slightly damp from his tears." Good now come on lets go inside now your grandfather is waiting for us to help him with the shop." The boys walk in just in time to see Mr. Moto fall and make a large mess. Hey are you ok?." Yami said helping him up.

"Yes I'm ok I'm old but im not fragile" Solomon said dusting off his pants. "Well you boys are here just in time to help me clean this mess up. "He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so tired there were way to many customers ." Yugi said plopping down on the couch.

"So does that mean your to tired to do this. Yami said leaning down to kiss Yugi.

"I hate when you use that on me." Yugi said getting up and walking into the bedroom. "Oh and im not even close to being that tired" he said with sly smirk on his face. ~RING RING~ "Hello? Yugi answered.

"Oh hi Yugi what are you doing at Yami's so late actually um never mind can you put Yami on." said a females voice.

"Yeah sure hey Yami someones on the phone for you I'll give you one guess she acts like the devil smells like a rat and has the voice of a mouse." Yugi said handing the phone to a very tired Yami.

"Hey Tea whats up... yeah hang on." Yami said while leaving the room 'I wonder what she wants oh man this cant be good.' "Yugi Tea has three tickets to go see the great wall of china for a day the bad part is that its the day of prom but she wants to give us two of the tickets."

"That s awesome well now we wont have to worry about getting suits for prom but how did she the tickets." He said jumping into Yami's arms.

"she won them in a contest you know one of those radio contests the tickets will come in the mail in two days.

"That's great so it will sort of be like a date with the exception of Tea being there. Joey said with a large goofy grin on his face.

"I think she's up to one thing or another what about you kaiba" Tristan said tuning towards him.

"I'm not sure I say we just let this all play out but we need to get class if Joeys late for homeroom one more time the teacher will have a fit come on." He said to Joey and then left with him. The next day Yugi and Yami met Tea in the court yard before everyone went home for the weakened when the next weak was prom.

"Hey boys well here they are" Tea pulls out an envelope "Oh no there are only two tickets and since I won them I get one and the other one goes to either of you caus I cant go alone and no one else will go with me looking kind of sad.

Yugi's fist immediately clenched at those words and he look down as a single tear hit the ground. "Well that's fine because then you and Yami can go alone." Then he took off running he pulled out his cell and called Joey "Hey can you pick me up I m at the front entrance thanks."

"Yugi wait what's wrong why did you just take off like that." he said trying to look him in the eye but was being averted.

"Because this is how it is clearly she planed it and you might as well go with her since she went through all the trouble." Yugi said with tears running down his face.

"What has gotten into you abiou." Yami said lifting Yugi's head forcing him to make eye contact but Yugi smacked his hand away.

"Don t call me that I see how the girls are around you the way they look at you and the things they say and I m tired of it" Joeys car pulled up next to them along with Seto inside " you'll get to see the wall of china, I get to go to prom and Tea gets you we all win well see ya round pharaoh." Then Yami hopped into Joeys car and they left.

"Yugi" he whispers in a small voice.

"so why aren't you getting a ride with Yami did you guys get in a fight or something."

"Or something but it doesn't matter its over were over"

"wait no that s not right you guys are inseparable Seto say something."

"I'd rather not get involved."

"well were here I hope you two work it out hey why are you getting out."

"I can walk from here see ya" they watched Joey go before Seto turned back to Yugi. "you realy care for him so do something don't just give up express your feelings."

"You should take your on advice and tell Joey already then." "HM so you know about that then."

"The only one who doesn't is Joey himself."

" Why haven t you said anything."

" We were waiting for you to." Yugi said tuning and walking towards the front door "listen what's done is done so just leave me alone." then he turned and shut the door. So Seto did as he was asked turned and walked away.

"What are you doing here." Yugi looking as if he were about to cry.

"Because A your not being rational about this and B if you don't remember I work here".

"Is everything alright" Solomon asked poking his head around the corner.

"I m going for a walk call me when his shift is over."

"Did something happen between you two."

" Yeah its called Tea she finally weaseled her between us." The next day at lunch he Yugi sat somewhere else and after school he walked home he was upset were ever he went and during work he completely ignored Yami this continued for the rest of the weak. Yami finally confronted him at work. "Yugi that s enough I m tired of you avoiding me and it sucks feeling alone even with so many friends."

"Really and you think that s going to do anything were both guys and clearly no one wants us together and I think it might not be meant to be."

"So based on that your ignoring me and saying it wont work honestly what has gotten into you."

"Well I m not ignoring you right now hey grandpa I'm not feeling so

good I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down."

"Yugi wait." He called from behind him

"No just go pack for your trip with Tea tomorrow and please just leave me alone." He said staring at the floor then walking up the stairs.

"Hey Yami you seem distracted aren't you excited for your trip."

"Yeah its just yesterday anyway aren't you glad your going to prom tonight with Seto." Joey s face went red and he put his elbow on top of Seto.

"Well I don t mean to brag but yeah so you and Yugi work things out."

"were you not listening to what happened yesterday."

"oh right sorry"

"Well I got to get packing I'll call you from the airport let me know how prom is alright."

"Hey Yami are you almost ready are plane leaves in an hour."

"yeah come on lets head out so we can make it early enough that I can call the guys from the airport."

"OK Grandpa Ill go but I don t have a date and I haven t talked to the guys all weak they probley wont want to talk to me the way I've been acting."

"Who knows they may surprise you Yugi." He said helping Yugi into his dress shirt. Time for prom rolled around and everyone was there.

"Hey Yug you look nice."

"Hey guys umm I'm sorry for the way I acted this weak."

"Its alright you were hurt its not your fault we understand so how you holding up."

"Well I've been better but if I had to say not to well."

"Neither is Yami speaking of which here he is calling if you want."

"No its alright I'm gonna use the restroom."

"hey Yami" Joey said holding the phone so everyone could here.

"SO how's prom and how's Yugi."

"Proms awesome but Yugi is just the opposite you know its not to late to turn around and come strait here."

"That's sounds good and I would like to smooth thing over with him but I m leaving soon and I cant."

"Well now would actually be as good as any but guess you cant help it well we'll see you when you get back bye."

"You love him don t you." Tea said looking at Yami with large brown eyes.

"yeah I do but its ok we can work it out some other time." Yami said trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

"No I was selfish to try to pry you apart you have to go to him its alright just go to him alright."

"OK thanks" Yami starting running to the school even through the rain. 'Oh its Yami s favorite song its not over by Daughtry I wonder how he is I wasn t very fair to him was I HM.' Yugi looked around and saw Yami coming to him.  
"Yami I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted the way that I did." Yugi said hugging Yami.

"It's alright just keep in mind its not over abiou." He then kissed Yugi and stared to dance with him.

"This ended up being a good prom after all."

"Its going to be better when we get home I say we head for the room."

"How bout we just learn to keep us from falling for now."

"so you don t"

"I uh mm" Yami kissed him on the nose then on the lips and held

him as tight as possible without hurting him and the danced the night away.


End file.
